Perfect Illusion
by KizuPL
Summary: What if 'Naruto' is just a mask? Who in reality is Naruto?rnThat's my second story. rnI'M BACK! Ch.3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

**Perfect illusion **

-KizuPL

**Warning:** Sad, OOC, Sakura bashing, hints of shonen-ai but not completely - don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say it in this story too? ........ sigh Ok, I'll say it. I don't own Naruto. Happy? I won't write it in next chapters!

**Summary:** What if Naruto we know is just a disguise? Who is Naruto in reality? Sasu/Naru Gaara/Naru 

Neji/Naru

**Important:** Well... This is my second story and it's different from my previous (I'm still working on it!). In this story members of Team 7 are 15 years old. Again it's somehow Naruto POV, but later I can change it. I'm not very good in writing in English, but I hope you will understand my story. If I made any mistakes please don't blame me too much. Please review, I would be very happy even if it would be an abuse. And from next chapter there'll be someone who'll read it earlier and correct my mistakes. That's why it can take longer to update.

Prologue: No one know me 

**You all know an illusion, a perfect disguise**

**No one knows the real one, the person inside me**

**Even those who think they know the boy behind the mask**

**See nothing more than a mere reflection on the glass**

My name?

Uzumaki Naruto.

Who am I? Lets see...

The 15 years old genin. The failure ninja. The known dead-least, dobe, the Nine-Tails carrier. The prankster, fool and troublemaker. The bad boy. The devil seed. The demon child. Someone who doesn't deserve to live - That's who am I for almost everybody.

The 15 years old genin. Not dead-last, not dobe, but still the prankster. Great pal, a powerful ninja and a sensitive boy. A fool who fell in love with Haruno Sakura. A fool who doesn't see that Hyuuga Hinata has a crush on him. Someone who deserves to live. A boy who is full of energy and happiness - That's who am I for most people that know me better.

The 15 years old genin. The carrier of Kyuubi and the prankster, yet the great student. The boy who is alone, yet someone who tries his best to be accepted. A sensitive boy who is blindly in love with Haruno Sakura, yet a fool who doesn't see the one who is ready to give him her heart, Hyuuga Hinata. A boy full of energy and happiness, yet someone who knows what it is like to be hated and shoved away - That's who am I for Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi, my teachers.

The 15 years old genin. Not dead-last or dobe anymore. Not the prankster, but a great friend and a powerful ninja. Sensitive boy. Not a fool who fell in love with Haruno Sakura, but a boy who knows that it's what he has to do to look like a fool. Not a fool that doesn't see that Hyuuga Hinata has a crush on him, but a wise boy who knows that it's not him who is really in her heart. Someone who deserve to live. A boy who is full of energy and happiness yet knows the harsh world. Someone who can understand his suffering - That's who am I for Uchiha Sasuke, my only friend.

The 15 years old genin. The sun in his life. Someone who can understand his hunger for love and love for kill, someone who saved him from the darkness and being alone - That's who am I for the boy like me, Sabaku no Gaara.

The 15 years old genin. The powerful ninja, a boy who doesn't understand him but wants to. A boy who showed him another path; a boy whom he called a loser, yet a boy who helped him so much. A boy who showed him the true meaning of family and someone who gave him a chance to live like a normal boy with his cousin - That's who am I for a lonely boy like me, Hyuuga Neji

But they all haven't seen the real me. They don't know much about me. What I have shown them was just a little piece of myself.

They don't know me.

They know what I have shown them.

**I have many masks for many people**

**For different tasks a different one**

**The happy one - the sad one,**

**The foolish one - the wise one,**

**They know everything about me - that's what they think**

**But their knowledge is like ice - breakable and thin**

Yup. Everyone think they know me. And everyone is wrong. Why? Because they don't know the real me. Heh. If someone would see what I'm thinking I bet he or she would ask: 'If that's true, prove it!'

Then I would say: 'You want proof? Fine! The Uzumaki Naruto you know is a 15 years old boy. Right?'

'Yeah.'

'The true Uzumaki Naruto is 15 years old but is a girl.'

Heyah! How did you like it? This idea was after me quite long time and I just couldn't rid myself off it. And that is the result. That's the first part. Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Who am I?

**Perfect illusion **

-KizuPL

**A/N:** Hello! I have updated! Okay, this chapter is lighter and poems... I don't like them much. If you don't like them too, say it and I'll remove them. And Naruto will be mature - inside and then outside. I wanted to say this story has been read by my beta, but... My beta didn't send me back my chapter. That's why this chapter can have mistakes (I apologize! Don't hurt me!) and it can change.

**Warning:** OOC, little Sakura bashing, hints of shonen-ai but not completely - don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Like I said I won't write! Go to first chapter.

**Summary:** What if Naruto we know is just a disguise? Who is Naruto in reality? [Sasu/Naru] [Gaara/Naru] [Neji/Naru]

**Important:** Well... This is my second story and it's different from my previous one. In this story members of Team 7 are 15 years old. Again it's somehow Naruto POV, but later I can change it. I'm not very good in writing in English, but I hope you will understand my story. If I made any mistakes please don't blame me too much. Please review, I would be very happy even if it would be an abuse.

**Thanks and/or answers to:**

**- insert catchy name here** - Ah! blush You're so nice! It's nice to know you like it But you're telling end was getting short? Hmm... I don't know... I didn't mean it.

**- siobhn01** - Thank you!

**- someone** - You're so nice! blush I'm happy you like it.

**- Licht Sieger** - Yes, I really needed that monster of a paragraph that repeated the same things over and over. I think it's similar to a thing called rondo Ravel circle (or something like that - I'm not sure how to call it in English --')

**- Kuroi Hikari** - You really think so? I'm soooo thankful!!!

**- Half-Devil** - Heh, I'm satisfied you didn't expected something like Naruto being a girl. That was my intention. And that thing about white line when I write long pieces of text, hmm... I'll do my best but I don't promise anything.

**- vixenuchiha** - I hope you're still alive after saying so many 'more'. It would be a real shame if you were dead. I would lose one of my readers and I wouldn't take it light. Maybe if you're dead after this chapter I should end it for safety of my readers? Hmm... I don't know....

Chapter 1: Who am I...? 

**I look into a mirror and I see what they see **

**I look at my reflection in water and I see what they see **

**I look into eyes of my reflection and I see nothing real **

**I'm such a good actress it scares me a little **

So I - Uzumaki Naruto - am a girl.

I bet no one could think about it. And they all think they know everything about me. Heh. Morons. But I'm a good actress.

Anyway, the life of 15 years old girl pretending to be a boy isn't easy. Not at all. And it's not my fault that I'm pretending to be a boy. Most of it it's Kyuubi and villagers fault. First of all I have always knew that I'm a vessel of that damn fox. And I'm pretending, because Kyuubi is a horny demon that wants to have a mate. If he knew from beginning that I'm a girl he would made me his mate.

Demons are such a weird creatures. They have to mark their human mate before she, or he is seven years old. I don't know why. It's their law. I remember that when I have first time meet Kyuubi, he told me that. I was four years old and I've seen him in mirror. It freaked me out. Each time I think about it I want to laugh.

I was in my home away from villagers and I was mad they have thought I'm a boy. I came to mirror and started wondering why do I look so much like a boy. I had short hairs, but longer than now - I hoped than if I had long hairs villagers won't mistaken me for boy. And I really looked like a boy.

It was so annoying!

Then in one moment I was looking at my reflection and in another I was looking at someone completely different. It was a male. And when I think about it now - a handsome one. He had long red hairs, red eyes with vertical pupils, fangs and long nails like cat. He was taller than me (I bet he still is. Damn!) and had weird clothing. He looked at me and snarled

"You." I was... surprised to say at least.

"Me?"

"What do you want?" Now I was really dumb headed.

"..."

"God, you don't know, don't you?" That got me curious

"About what?"

"About me of course." Seeing my blank face he continued "I'll say it one time so hear carefully. I. Am. Kyuubi." I was shocked

"What?" I couldn't believe

"You don't know who am I?!" That got him angry so I quickly neglected it

"Of course I know who or what Kyuubi is! Kyuubi is the Nine-Tailed fox demon sealed in me." Now he looks surprised.

"You know that much? How?"

"Well, I'm very good at being quiet when I want. And I can sneak on people, to hear them talking about lot of things they shouldn't." I grin mischievously and to my surprise he seemed pleased. "But..."

"What now?" Now he sounded annoyed . I came to conclusion that he's moody.

"Aren't you supposed to be a fox?" I was sure he would be a terrifying, giant furball.

"Well, this what you see is my human form. We, demons, are changing into humans when we want to find a human mate." Okay... I did understand what mate meant. But I didn't understand why...

"Human mate?"

"We demons can have children's with other demon, or human. Usually it's human because we demons don't get along with each other's. In my case it has to be a human girl in age below seven years old."

"Why?"

"Because I have to mark her and I can't do this if she's older than seven."

"Why?"

"It's just how it has to be!" He sounded annoyed "It's real shame you're boy. You could be my mate. Don't call me anymore." He said and disappeared. For the first time in my live I was happy I looked like a boy. Especially because I was sure that a demon mate had to do everything that a demon wants. So I started thinking more like boy, I cut my - not so long - hairs and pretended to be a boy. I knew than if he would spot that I'm girl before I'll be seven he would make me his mate.

Everyone is sure that I'm a boy. Besides Third. He knew because he was taking care of me when I was a little baby. Even Kakashi and Tsunade don't know. And why everyone think I'm a girl? First: I think my parents thought I'll be a boy, so they give me a boyish name - Naruto and I looked like a boy. Second: After talk with Kyuubi I told Third that I want to look like boy. When he asked my why I said it's because girls don't have good training. All they were doing was learning about flowers and boys were learning how to fight. Actually it was my second reason. If I wanted people to recognize my existence I had to be taught how to fight. He bought it and gave me seal.

It's called Sandaime Henge no Fuuin (1). It's complicated seal and you can't see it but it's there. And it works pretty easy. If I want to be a boy I am a boy and if I want to be a girl I am a girl. But when I'm really low on chakra I'm returning to my real self - it happened couple of times but luckily no one noticed. It happened when in Wave country I was training too hard and... Well I fainted. That time I meet Haku, he hasn't noticed. I was really shocked when he told me he's a boy. The other time was when Orochimaru put seal on me - Sakura hasn't noticed and when Choji woke me up I was in my boyish form. The worst time was when I was fighting with Gaara after Gambuta disappeared. After we were on ground I changed in to a girl. I was sure Gaara or Sasuke would notice, but luckily for me I have just hit the puberty and my breasts weren't so noticeable in my jacket.

And I have a lot of luck, because even after Thirds death this seal is still working. From other side the look on everyone faces when they mould find the true would be hilarious.

**When I was little, I wanted to be myself **

**I wanted people to know who I am **

**But now I came to conclusion that **

**They wouldn't want to know me - _that_ brat **

Puberty... Another reason why I dislike being a girl - aside being so... soft in touch, the fact that boys think we're weak (unfortunately most of us is) make my blood boil. And when I think about the fact that I could be like most of girls (screaming, flirting, noisy, stupid schoolgirls)... It gave me creeps! And PMS isn't nice.

That's why until last month I was always a boy. I really didn't mind. Being a boy it's cool experience. I've always known which girls are liked, why and if not, why not. I've also known that Uchiha Sasuke was - and still is - the most hated boy among boys. Girls 'loved' - and still 'love' - him. Although I don't know why. Sure, he's good looking, but that's all they know about him (to love guy for his look? Give me a break). I mean I have always thought he's a jerk. Now, when I know him better, I know why he's acting so cold. It's not because Itachi killed all members of his clan - I've always known about that - but simply because he's afraid of loving someone.

But now... God! Being a boy is horrible! My boyish me just hit puberty! Girl hormones boy hormones = BIG troubles. When I first time had an erection... God, I wanted to disappear! It was so embarrassing! I was looking at my best friend and then boom!

That's why until we're at mission I'm girl in Henge no Jutsu. It helps. I can't be a girl without henge. Sure, my hairs are short, but... I look almost like in Sexy no Jutsu. I have to replace long ponytails with my boyish hairs and that's how I look.

And I think my hormones will kill me one day. Mostly of my free time (no missions, no training - like when I want to sleep) I think about guys. How nice they look, or how nice they're, or how would it be to be their girlfriend. Creepy. And the most creepy part is the fact about which boys I'm thinking about: Neji (handsome), Gaara (creepy but...), Sasuke (good looking), Shikamaru (smart and quite good looking) and Kiba (I really don't know why). Well, if that was all I could handle it. But noooo. I have to think about enemies too! Like Orochimaru (He _is_ handsome - even if he's evil), Kabuto (Just like Orochimaru and he was _nice_ to me - not many people do that) and Itachi. Well, that somehow doesn't bother me that much. I think it's because he looks like Sasuke a little bit and he's really beautiful... Those long hairs, delicate features, nice body, strength... Damn! I have to think about something else! I know! Kyuubi! Luckily I don't think about him in 'those' terms.

I remember that after my seventh birthday I told Kyuubi truth. He was so furious and it looked so comic that I couldn't hold back and I laughed. Hard. After that incident he was so offended that he break our contact. Since that time I haven't heard him. I mean, sure we talked when I was falling down from that cliff Jiraiya had pushed me, or when I wanted his strength, but earlier we were talking almost every day! About how nice it would be to kill those villagers, how I'll beat the hell out of Sasuke, when I'll show him my real strength, or how Iruka-san was nice, even if I hate ramen .

And yes. I **do _not_** like ramen. I eat it because it's cheap and it suit my boyish me. I like vegetables, fruits and rice balls.

I remember when Mizuki have told me about the Kyuubi. He thought that I didn't know. I knew and I had to pretend that I didn't. It was quite funny to watch my play. Oh yeah, I'm a good actress.

Or like that time when that Konohamaru brat showed up. He's funny kid, but sometimes he annoys me to no end.

"Earth to Naruto!" Ups. I think I spaced a little bit. Show time!

"Sakura-chan! Ohayo!" To say the truth she annoys me. First I really liked her, but then... She's acting like bitch for almost all time!

"You're acting like a dobe, dobe." We both know it's just an act. But he doesn't know that Naruto he know is an act too

**I have to pretend and I hate to do so **

**But if I won't, my cover will blow **

**And I can't let it happen simply because **

**They could not accept me and I can't take refuse **

"I'm not a dobe, Sasuke-teme!" Now we quarrel until Kakashi shows up. Which should be any minute...

POOF

Exactly.

"Ohayo! Sorry I'm late but my watch didn't woke me up on time and then there was a little baby fox who--"

"Yeah right! Stop lying already!" We both scream like we had.

"Stop it. You're too loud dobe." Now that's new.

"At least I'm not a bastard!" We continue our quarrel just for fun.

"Now, now, gentlemen's. You shouldn't act like married couple."

"WHAT?!" This time all three of us scream and I can see that Sasuke is annoyed by this comment - just like Sakura and I- and he's trying to hide his blush - as well as I.

Wait.

_Blush_?

No. It looks like it was my imagination or hormones. Or both.

"Anyway, we don't have a mission. But... Naruto and Sasuke have to report to Hokage. See you!"

POOF

Now that was... unusual.

"Well, I think I'll be going home as well. Bye Sasuke-kun!" I dislike her.

"Sakura-chan! Wait! You could go with --"

"She's gone Naruto." I know.

"Oh. Well then we should head to Tsunade shouldn't we?" We both smirk and quickly go to Fifth place. We're at place really quickly and I can see Neji and... Gaara? I wonder what is he doing here? Maybe it has something to do with Chuunin Selection? From what I know this year it takes place in Suna-gakure (Hidden Sand Village)...

"Good you all are here." It's Tsunade. Now I can see Lee, Temari, Kankurou, Shino and Kiba. Well I have sensed, heard and smelled them earlier, but I couldn't see them. "You all are assigned too Chuunin exam which will begin in three months from now." It looks like I was right. "It'll take place at Suna-gakure and those three Genins will show you the way." So that's why Gaara and his siblings are here. "Your Genin instructor will be at place. You all go tomorrow with them." That can be interesting. I've never been in Suna-gakure. I've been in Kiri-gakure (Hidden Mist Village), Ame-gakure (Hidden Rain Village), Taki-gakure (Hidden Waterfall Village), Hidden Stone Village and Hidden Cloud Village but never in Suna-gakure. Heh. I can learn a lot of new techniques there.

Wait... It'll be a mission, so I'll have to be in my boyish form... Not good.

"Only us?"

"Yes Neji. Only six of you were accepted. And... One of you has to go as girl. I'll choose one of you. Understood?" They nod their heads. But...

"WHAT?! Why do we have to do something so stupid old hag?!" If it'll go with my plan, she'll choose me. I can see she's smirking. That's good sign.

"It'll be Naruto."

"WHAT?! You're kidding! There's no way I'm changing into a girl!" Perfect. My plan has worked. Now I don't have to worry about boyish hormones.

"Yes you're or say good bye to Chuunin level." She sure knows how to make her point. If I really would be that boy she thinks I am it would have worked. I'll agree. Not because I want to be a Chuunin (I won't die without this level), but because I don't have to use up my chakra. After Thirds death this seal suck to much chakra for long missions and I could change into my real self. And I don't want it. Yet.

**All my feelings that I show in my eyes **

**Are noting more than a lies **

**My real feelings are much more darker **

**More greedy, evil, with lust for kill and power **

"BUT--!" Heh, I have to pretend. Actually, it's funny.

"No buts! Temari will help you. Okay. Everybody beside Temari and Naruto are dismissed." She says to rest of guys. They bow lightly and disappear. Now she looks at me. "Naruto, change into girl." I'll just change in me.

POOF

Now in my place is real me. In clothes of course.

"Hmm... It looks realistic." Of course it is. "But... Make your hairs longer." You sure have many demands. Henge!

POOF

Hmm... My hairs are shoulder length.

"That's better. Come here." I don't like it, but I came closer. "SEAL!" OUCH!

"THAT HURT!" Not really. It just was unpleasant.

"Now you can't change back until you came back. And you don't have those whiskers. Oh. Your name will be... Naru Mizu (2) and don't worry. This seal doesn't use your chakra." That's even better. But wait... I can't change myself back?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T CHANGE BACK?!" Of course 'Naruto' doesn't like to be in this body.

"Now Temari will teach you how to behave like a girl. You all are dismissed." Like a girl? She mean I'm supposed to act like _Sakura_ or _Ino_? It's so troublesome. But hey, it can come handy in future. And it can be quiet funny.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Heh. I'm the best actress Konoha ever had and people doesn't know it.

This Chuunin Exam looks really promising.

------------

(2) Umm... It supposed to mean: Thirds transformation seal, but I'm not sure if it's correct. If someone knows for sure say it and I'll change if it's wrong.

(2) Okay, okay I know it's not original, but I can't think up a better name! (If you can and I'll like it I can change it)

Hmm. It was supposed to be a light chapter?... It looks like it's not. Oh, well. It's not so bad. And my poems... I change my mind. I like them! And this chapter is longer than I suspected.

Anyway, do you like it? Should I continue or not?

I would love reviews!


	3. Journey

**Perfect illusion **

-KizuPL

**A/N:** Okay, here is next chapter it's light and poems aren't too bad. I actually like them. Like earlier Naruto will be more mature - first inside and later outside.

**Warning:** OOC, little Sakura bashing, hints of shonen-ai but not completely. After all Naruto is a girl. If you don't like, then don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Go to first chapter. I don't think I'll put disclaimer in next chapters. Maybe if I'll think up a jutsu or something what'll mine (person, or item or something - I don't know it myself yet).

**Summary:** What if Naruto we know is just a disguise? Who is Naruto in reality? [Sasu/Naru] [Gaara/Naru] [Neji/Naru]

**Special thanks to: **

**Akria Miyuki -** I'm so happy you like it.

**Alicia McClellan - **Here is continuation.

**siobhn01 -** I'm glad you want to see what will happen next.

**Akki -** I didn't explain because I didn't have idea, but now I have and here it is. It may be not the best, but... But I'm happy you still like it.

**vixenuchiha - **I'm happy you're not dead. And like you see I didn't stop. But...

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**And now I have very importantant thing to say: My school is over and at vacations I won't write anything new, because I'm lazy. But from new year I will continue this fic. I'm really sorry, but I need relax. I'm leavung for one month to Rumunia, then I'm going to my father and I don't think I will have time to type text to computer, so...

**Important:** Well... This is my second story and it's different from my previous one. In this story members of Team 7 are 15 years old. Again it's somehow Naruto POV, but later I can change it. I'm not very good in writing in English, but I hope you will understand my story. If I made any mistakes please don't blame me too much. Please review, I would be very happy even if it would be an abuse. And I don't think it'll be in next chapter. I'm too lazy.

Chapter 2: Journey

"Very good Naru-chan." Temari told me all girls call other girls (if they like them) with suffix '-chan'. " You would make a perfect girl. Just like me." I know. I mean, after one week of living with her you can learn to act like a real girl.

**The time I spend with her was the best I ever had**

**She is a lot like me - if I told her that it would make her mad**

Actually, she isn't so bad like Sakura or Ino. She's quite cool. Aside from behaving like girl she has taught me few wind jutsus. She said herself that I'm behaving like a real girl. That was after we were bathing (she's not ashamed in front of me. I'm not sure, but I think it's maybe because she's not a virgin - she said that by herself) and than Kankurou came in. And what have I done? I screamed 'PERVERT!!!!' and slapped him in face.

After that incident Temari (I call her Tem-chan or Temari-chan) she had bought me Miso Ramen. My behaviour lessons are complete now and I'm acting like I should.

And she has told me why we need a girl in team. In Suna-gakure there is a special exam. In this exam only girls can participate. It's exam of behaving like a real girl, so no one could tell that you are a kunoichi. You have to act like a normal girl, so you can gather information's. And you have to know how to seduce someone who can have information's you're looking for.

In other words this exam can pass only those who can be a spy. I'm sure Tsunade is regretting her decision now, but it's too late to change anything. And thanks to Temari I'll pass it with flying colors... Although I'm not sure about seducing thing. Temari only told me how to do it, but she didn't let me try to seduce someone. But she said that I'll do it, so I won't worry about it. In worst case I'll just fail it.

**She really has taught me a lot**

**And because I know her I'm glad**

**Thanks to her I have a new mask**

**A mask of normal girl if you ask**

"Thanks Tem-chan." I know she wants to say something.

"Now when no one can tell that you are not a girl, we'll get ready for loooooong trip." Hm... To Wind country?

"Ano sa, ano sa. What kind of trip? Where are we going?" Around her I don't have to pretend I'm total fool, but still she doesn't know how smart I am. Maybe soon I'll show her that. But it's a _very big _maybe.

"We're going to Wind Country, baka." Baka... Almost everyone call me that.

"HEY! I'm not stupid, Temari-chan! Don't be mean!" I don't know why but I found it's funny when all people call me that.

"OK, OK. I'm sorry Naru-chan. Come on! We have to meet with Gaara and others." Oh, yeah.

"But I'm not ready! I've to get my stuff!" Well, that's true. She stops, gives me a bag and she smirks.

"Oh, don't worry. Your Hokage have brought you _your_ things Naru-chan. _Those_ things." She said pointing at bag in my hands. I make a face

"But this bag isn't mine! You don't mean--"

"Exactly. Those are yours stuff." That means I won't have any of my stuff. Great... I sigh.

"Can I at least see what I have?" I give her my best puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay. By the way, your puppy eyes are better and better. If it goes this way, no one will be able to resist. Even Gaara." I put the bag on ground and smile.

"Aww. Cut it out. You're exaggerating! NO WAY!!!" I've just opened my bag. Temari curiously look at what I've inside and we both look at each other, than at bag, at each other and gape.

"Wow." Temari break us from our momentary petrified state. "Nice stuff you got." Nice?

The weapons are new and good - I can say by looking at them. The clothes aren't too girly - they're not pink (although there are skirts and dresses, but they are in nice colors and size). Cosmetics - I don't think I'll be using them aside soap and toothpaste. There is sleeping bag, pillow, some scrolls (hmm... Interesting. Maybe there are some powerful techniques?), shuriken holster, explosive notes, even food. And it's light. Man, Tsunade must really like me. Or regret her choice.

"Yeah. Anyway we should get going. We don't want to be late, ne?" She nods and we quickly make our way too meeting place.

We're here. Hm... It looks like no on--

Wait. There is someone. I just can't tell exactly but I think it's... Hm... Neji, Gaara, Sasuke and Kankurou. And Shino.

"Oi. It's us. Don't hide--." Temari was interrupted by

"Yahoo! We did it Akamaru! We're here before Naruto! C'mon Lee!" Kiba. And Lee.

Wait. Before me?!

"Temari... Where is Uzumaki? And who is this." It's Gaara... Can't he sense me?!

"It's Naru. And it's not 'Uzumaki'. Now it's Mizu." Thanks.

"Mizu?"

"It's a name Hokage gave him--"

"Him?" Gaara... don't say you can't tell it's me...

Wait. Temari said that Tsunade did something - some chakra inflation - so no one could tell I'm in reality Uzumaki Naruto. I didn't thought this thing work so well...

"Okay. I'll say it once. This girl next to me is Uzumaki Naruto in henge. He'll stay in this form until he came back. And from now on you have to call him Naru, or Mizu. Now" She say looking at me " Say hi Naru-chan."

"Cut it." I say.

"Bwahahaha! Naru! Bwahahahaha! Naruto, you really look like a girl! Say, do you have a boyfriend?! Bwahahahahaha! I knew you're a crossdreser!" Looks, like I have to act again. Oh, I see Temari will do the same thing as I. "OUCH!!!!" I bet it did hurt. Rule number one: Never ever laugh at girl, because she can be really dangerous.

"Now, now, Inuzuka boy, be nice." He growl a little, but shut up. He doesn't want another hit.

"Guys, come out." I call and now I can see them all. Temari smile to herself and say

"Okay. We'll divide into two groups. One: Me, Uchiha, Fuzzy eyebrows--" I said that's how I call Lee.

"HEY!!!" He's angry.

"you" she point at Kiba "and you" she points at Shino. That sucks! I can't be with my only friend?

"What?! Tem-chan! Why not with me?!" She smiles apologetically

"Sorry. It was Gaara choice." I glare at him furiously, but he seems unfazed. It's not how I have imagined it, but it's not so bad either. My team has strong people too... But it would be suspicious if I would gave up without complains.

"...I get it. So it means you leave me - an innocent girl - to: Neji who doesn't like me, your younger brother Gaara who wanted to kill me, your other brother Kankurou who is a pervert--"

"Hey! I'm not! It was an accident! And you're a boy after all!" Shut up Kankurou.

"But in girl body, damn it!" I'm a girl. And you are a pervert.

"Hey, it won't be so bad. They're my brothers and I live. You'll handle them."

"Geez, thanks a lot. It won't be so bad with two psychos and pervert? Yeah, right." I murmur quietly to Temari. She smirks but then wipes it out.

"Cut it. Well. It's almost time. We'll see you at Suna-gakure." She disappears. And with her the rest of her team. Before Sasuke disappears he smirk at me. It means he wish me luck. I'll need it. We all are quiet. It's disturbing. They're looking at me and it gets on my nerves. I'm used to stares with hatred or despise. But not to those. I think I have to do something about them. I turn quickly and snap at them

"Would you stop staring at me?!" Kankurou and Neji look away, but not Gaara. "Gaara, quit it!"

"No." Simple answer that would make my blood boils if I were whom I'm outside. I just murmur some curses quietly.

"Umm... So... Are we going?" I ask. I hope when we'll be walking he/they won't stare at me.

"Yes." Thank you Gaara.

"So? Who's leading the way?" I think I know.

"Kankurou." He's so easy to predict. And he really needs to talk more.

"OK. Kankurou lead the way!" We're coming. It's quiet and atmosphere isn't the nicest. So I start talking "We've to get there quickly! I hope you guys have ramen there. I love ramen. Especially Miso ramen! It's delicious. But from the other side I don't have to look at Sasuke-teme. I mean, he really annoy me to no end. All girls think he's so smart, cool and unbeatable and I'm sick of it! One day I'm going to show him who is the best ninja in the world!" I ramble until...

"Uzumaki shut the hell up." It's Neji. But like Temari said, until they call me 'Uzumaki' or 'Naruto' I won't react. I'm on mission after all

"When we'll get there I'll show all of them how great shinobi - I mean kunoichi - I am!"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Shut. Up." Oh... I think he's mad. I wonder why? (1)

"And than I'll--"

CRACK

That hit was easy to predict too. And it didn't even hurt a little bit. I think I'll just act like Naruto they know.

"WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL YOU'VE DONE THIS, YOU FUCKER???!!!!!" Like I said earlier it didn't hurt, but it's funny to act like a fool.

"It's your fault Uzumaki. I've said few times: Shut up." You did. But...

"Yeah. But if you forgot I'm not Uzumaki Naruto but Mizu Naru for Christ sake! I'm not supposed to react for other names! It's my job you idiot!!!!" That should do it.

"Hm. I guess you're right." Psycho.

"Fucker. To hit a girl." I growl massaging my head

"You're not a girl... Mizu." Gaara I AM a girl. But you just don't know it.

"I know! But you have to pretend I am a girl! Is it so hard to understand?!" Heh, the look on Kankurou face is hilarious. It's because I'm acting like Temari. And I know that the person that Kankurou is afraid the most - even more than Gaara - is Temari. Sometimes she can be a bitch.

"Uz--Mizu, calm yourself down." That's the longest sentence Gaara said today.

"Under one, no, two conditions." They all look at me "First: You all will call me Mizu or Naru." They nod "And second: You're treating me like a girl!" They don't nod. Only Kankurou does. After couple of minutes Neji nod to, but I don't like that strange gleam in his eyes. What has he in his mind?

Never mind.

"Gaara. I'm waiting." He says nothing. "Will you treat me like a girl?"

"No." Okay. If I were 'Naruto' I would be mad. But I know he's thinking about something.

"WHAT?! But you have to! I mean--"

"I'll treat you like I treated... Anjia." I do not know why but I do_ not_ like this statement. Maybe it's because Kankurou's face gone white? (2)

I don't like it at all.

"Umm... And who was this - if I remember correctly - Anjia?" Okay, by face of Kankurou I don't think it's something good.

"She was what you would call a... girlfriend." Okay, I must admit. I haven't seen this one coming. After all it's Gaara we're talking about.

But... I highly doubt it was with agreement of both of them. By the look on Kankurou face I don't think that girl is still alive.

"NO FUCKING WAY! YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!" That's how I'm supposed to react. But what I wanted to say was: 'Why did you kill her?' and 'What have you done to her?', or something along that line.

The fact that he will treat me like her doesn't suit me.

"..."

"That's not a reply Gaara! Was she cute? Where is she now?" I know this answer "Why did you guys break up? How did she look like? How did you me--"

"Be quiet. Kankurou may answer you for some questions."

"She had blond hairs, nice figure, light blue eyes and she was quiet nice." Just like I thought. Was...

Wait. That description... It fits me perfectly...

"Why does her look resemble Naru?" Thanks Neji. I wanted to ask this question too.

"None of your business Hyuuga."

"Nani?" Now they glare at themselves furiously. If look could kill they both would be long dead.

I just have a nasty feeling I **do** know why that Anjia-girl had resembled me so much.

Gaara like 'me'. A lot. If he's able to I would say he's in love with one of my masks.

"Umm... Guys?" They ignore me. I can see sand is getting near and near Neji. "Both of you! Cut it!" I'm going to slap their heads. I'm sure sand will attack me, but...

Nothing happened. They stopped glaring at each other. Sand has simply grabbed me by my hands. Both. And it still holds me.

"Umm... Gaara? Would you let go of me?"

"Hn." That's all he said but the sand let me free. He walks past me and it sends chills down my spine. He walks beside Kankurou and I can see his worried glance.

"Naru, stay away from him." Neji...

Is it just me, or they both... feel something to Naruto they know?

Again...

Those stares...

Gaara...

And Neji...

**I think I know what they feel forward me**

**Or at least I know for sure they want me**

**I see the way they look at me when no one see**

**And in those stares I feel lust and desire**

------------

(1) It's sarcasm of course.

(2) Like above.

This chapter is shorter, but I still hope you like it.

Reviews are appreciated.

See you in September.

And please, don't kill me.


	4. At last! Sunagakure

**Perfect illusion **

-KizuPL

**A/N:** YAY! It's September and I'm back! Umm... I hope someone still remember me... Anyway, I wanted to post it a little earlier, but I couldn't. Honestly. When I had disk with story I haven't occasion to post it. When I had occasion I didn't have my disk with me... And when I was in Romania someone has stolen _**MY**_ bike!!!!! I hate that person!!!! My bike was new, shining and if I ever get my hands on that thief I'll make him suffer like he never did!!!!! Ups. I hope I'm not exaggerating... But when I came back and looked that there are people who like my story I felt much better. I'm happy I have so many reviews! Sorry I kept you waiting! And you know what? I'm in love with newest soundtrack from Naruto (movie). It's great! But Wind still rocks!

**Warning:** OOC, little Sakura bashing, hints of shonen-ai but not completely. After all Naruto is a girl. If you don't like, then don't read.

**Summary:** What if Naruto we know is just a disguise? Who is Naruto in reality? [Sasu/Naru] [Gaara/Naru] [Neji/Naru]

**Answers to:**

**-SSJ4 Sailor Menz-** Hmm... I'm not sure... Her mask is very good, but her hormones are making it harder to pretend and... Um, read to find out! (I know I'm mean.). By the way, thanks!

**-siobhn01-** Yes... I'm evil and it won't be easy to them. They'll have to fight over Naru. Thanks for review! I really appreciate it!

**-kyandisu-** I'm very thankful you like it. And it's good to have new readers grin. And thanks for encouragement!

**-Akki-** grins I'm happy you like it!

**-Half-Devil -** Oh my god! You were (or still are) in Croatia? Where?! I was there too! And You were one from few people who actually read my important note. Most of them have written 'update soon' or something like that (not that I blame them, usually I don't read those things either...). And I hope your vacations went good unlike mine;(

**-Yum-** Umm... I hope you still remember me. And thanks for wishing me nice vacations! I hope yours went well!

**-vixenuchiha-** Who in the Hell ever told you that I'm gonna stop this story?! I was just on vacations (Yay, I'm brown!)! And don't worry, in this chapter you'll know more about Anjia.

**-Alicia McClellan-** I had safe trip, thank you very much and sorry I kept you waiting...

**-inu-chan 613-** Umm... I couldn't update soon, but thanks for reviewing!

**-Jenniyah-** I hope you still want to read it...

**-watever-** Well, since you read it not long time ago I think you haven't waited to long!

Chapter 3: At last! Suna-gakure...

My god! This journey is a disaster!

We're travelling for almost four days and after I came to conclusion that Gaara and Hyuuga are in 'love' with 'Naruto' I catch them looking at me in way it's sending chills down my spine. And trust me. No one has ever scared me - Uzumaki Naruto, the future of Hokage of Konoha-gakure. No one. Not Zabuza, Haku, Gaara and his siblings (when I first meet them), Orochimaru (first in 'borrowed' body and then in real one), Neji, Shino, Lee, Kabuto-san, Sasuke's brother Itachi, Kisame, etc. No one. Ever. Sure, they unnerved me, but they haven't scared me. Not the real me anyway.

And Gaara and Neji?

Heh. Their stares don't even unnerve me. I don't even notice them. Yup. they don't disturb me even a little.

God! Who am I trying to fool?

Their stares unnerve me so much that I'm sick off it! Okay, I can handle Neji staring at me, but Gaara...

Gaara is a whole different story. I mean this guy would made my blood boil if I were a boy he know. He's staring and staring and staring at me all time. I would really like to snap at him for staring at me like that, but I can't. He's doing it so subtly that if I want to keep my mask on place I have to pretend I don't notice his stares.

But I notice them. I notice the looks he's giving me. Looks full of lust, desire, hunger, need.

Well, that doesn't mean that looks that Neji is giving me don't have those things. They do, but... They don't have such... intensity - yes that's a good word to describe this feeling. Neji's stares aren't so intensive. But even in them I can feel desire, want, need and lust.

What wonder me is... Why I haven't felt it earlier, when I was in boyish body? Does it have something to being in my real body?

In Neji's case for sure, but in Gaara's... I haven't seen him in long time. Maybe even if I would be in boyish body he would stare at me with those feelings...

**That horrible feeling, this intense gaze**

**As if they're trying to say 'my bed is your place'**

**Like they want to buy me, own me in all possible ways!**

Never mind. I have to think about something else, because I can't keep myself from dreaming about how nice it would be being with them, although in Gaara's case it's more like a nightmares. I can't free myself from thinking about this Anjia girl. I think I will ask Kankurou about it.

About Kankurou... I almost forgot. He's staring at me too, but in his case I'm sure it's only a staring at my body. And I'm absolutely sure he won't do anything about it. He's way too scared of his brother. Lovely isn't it?

Anyway, now I want to know something more about Anjia-girl and I have a perfect opportunity. Gaara is gone - he's out for hunting. Neji isn't here too - he's out to find wood for fire and water - I had to get rid of them for a while or else I would go crazy! They didn't want me to go, so I pressured them in 'nice' way to go. It wasn't easy, but Hell, it worked!

It's only Kankurou and me. In my real body. A girl body. So, even if he doesn't want to tell me anything, I will make him split it. I will use my appearance.

Or at least I hope it will work, because this is my weakness. I don't know if I'll do it right. I have never ever seduced someone. I mean sure, Temari taught me how to do this, but I have never practiced it on someone.

Anyway, show time.

"Umm... Kankurou?" He's making place for us to sleep

"What?"

"Can I... Ask you about something?" I ask hopefully

"What you want to know Naru?" He doesn't sound annoyed. Good.

"Umm... You know I was wondering..." I stopped and looked at him

"About what?" But his face was showing 'You thinking? Yeah, right.'

"Can... Can you... CanyoutellmesomethingaboutthatAnjiagirl?" I blurted out

"What did you said?" I made a uneasy face and...

"Can you tell me something about that Anjia girl?" He went rigid. Shit.

"NO." Double shit. It looks like it won't be so easy. It looks like it's time for 'girls secret weapon number one: Light puppy eyes.'

"Pleease." I think it's working. I can see - he's breaking.

"Umm... I..." Come on, come on, come on! "Sorry, I can't." Damn. I was so close. Time for 'girls secret weapon number two: Light puppy eyes, shy smile, shy voice and innocent look.'

"But Kankurou-kun. I... I really would appreciate if you would tell me." He's breaking, I can see it. He's mine. But just for sure... I came near him, look into his eyes and

"Onegai." Bingo!

"Umm... O-okay. I'll tell you little bit...But don't you dare tell him that I told you!" I bet he's talking about Gaara. Don't worry.

"Of course I won't Kankurou-kun. Now please, tell me." Looks like I'm good at this stuff. Heh. Exam for girls will be easier than I thought.

**Looks like seduction is my second nature**

**Now please my dear victim, tell me the true**

"You see... Temari wasn't there when it happened... Anjia was a girl from some other village. She was in our village accidentally. She was in journey. She was heading home from her journey from Moon country(1)." That's strange... "But the travellers se was travelling with have changed their plans and stopped at our village." It sounds familiar... "She looked almost like you." Like me? "She had longer hairs..."

No way...

"Her skin was paler and she hadn't such good figure...."

No fucking way...

"Well, Gaara said that he wants to know her better. At first it was really good, but then..." It looks like something bad happened... "O-one d-day I f-found h-her" Oh, shit. If he's stuttering something really bad had happened... "bloodied. She was scared. I asked her what happened. She didn't want to tell me... One hour later she was nowhere to find. He told me that she wasn't who he thought she is." Looks like he stopped.

Oh, looks like Gaara will be here in few moments...

About what Kankurou said...

It's not much, but... It doesn't matter. I know what happened.

Sort of.

Earlier I was sending my clones to other countries so they can gather information's about villages, shinobi's and techniques... Of course each clone looked completely different, but still resembled me. Some of them were girls and other boys. Ones had different eyes - green for example, others went as adult. The others were a little kids and the others had another colour of hairs...

None of them had my whiskers. I mean if it had it would be screaming 'I'm not a normal kid', 'cause all - I mean ALL - leaders of villages know that kid with Kyuubi has three whiskers on each cheek and kid with Shushaku has black thing around his eyes...

Now when I think about it the clone from Moon inspection never came back...

And when I think about it more...

Clones from Sun, Bones and Blood (2) hadn't came back either - not that it matter, all information's/jutsu's were instantly given to me, just as if I was there...

Hm? Isn't this--

"Your meat." I've dead rabbits on my legs

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" I lock my arms around Kankurou neck, then I look around to see Gaara. "Holy shit Gaara!!! You almost scared me to death!!! Don't throw dead animals on my legs, would you?!" Hehe, it's kind of funny.

"N-Na-r-ru." Heh. Looks like I squeezed Kankurou to much. Well, let's play a fool.

"Oh, Kankurou! Ano sa, ano sa, Kankurou why is your face turning blue?"

"Y-you're--"

"Hm? Oh I get it! I get it! It's a riddle!" I'm saying it all still choking him.

"I-I--"

"You? I don't get it! First 'you're', now 'I'... Argh! It's to hard!"

"I think he's trying to tell you that you're strangling him." No shit, Sherlock.

"Oh, Neji! You're back too! Now we can eat! Wait... I'm strangling someone?" Now I look around. "It's not you Neji" I look at Gaara. "It's not Gaara" I look at Kankurou. "It's not Kanku--Oh I get it! I'm strangling Kankurou!" I look like I'm a winner and then "Wait... Strangling?" I look at Kankurou

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!" I jump of him. He's gasping for breath. "Oh my god Kankurou I'm so sorry! But why didn't you tell me that I'm strangling you? Why? An it's not my fault really! It's all Gaara's fault! If he hasn't thrown those poor dead bunnies at me I would never--"

"He thrown dead bunnies at you?"

"Um, yes Neji he had thrown our supper at my legs. And he scared me to death! I mean I was thinking and then I felt something on my legs I look down and I see poor dead bunnies!" I look at Gaara "Why bunnies?! They were innocent!" I'm lamenting like this and I see that Neji smirks at me...

"You don't have to eat them..." I stop

"But Gaara! I'm starving!!!! I wan Ramen! RAMEN!!! **RAAAMEEEN!!! ICHRAKU NO RAMEN!!!**" Hell, no. Rabbits are way better.

"Shut up."

"But Neji! I'm hungry!" I'm whining.

"Then shut up and be useful." I shut up.

**It was so funny - seeing how easily they were fooled**

**Funny and horrible at the same time. When I acted**

**I so wanted one of them to see that it wasn't me**

**That it was a fucking mask! A stupid disguise!**

**Still to afraid to show them 'me'**

**I want someone to see through 'it'**

Neji is making fire place, Gaara is being Gaara and Kankurou is staying as far away from me as possible. Water is starting to boil and after 5 minutes I ask.

"So... Who know how to make something to eat?" Until now we were eating food which we carried from village

"..." Why no one is answering? I've got a bad feeling about this....

"Um, Neji?"

"...No..." Damn

"Then maybe... Gaara?"

"..." Double damn, but to say the truth I would be surprised if he knew

"Kankurou?"

"Nope. Temari was cooking." Now 'Naruto' has to analyse it all and...

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN NO ONE CAN COOK?!"

"It... looks like..." Neji is... embarrassed? Hi hi...

"NOOOOOO!!!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO!!!"

"You can eat it uncooked." Hm... If that would be the only way, why not? Some meats are pretty tasty when they're raw... But still, I have to act.

"Eeew, Gaara! It's not tasty!" Then I'm still.

"So what now?" Kankurou is depressed. Sigh. Looks like it's up to me. Sigh...

"Well, you know... Temari has taught me how to... cook..." It's not true, but...

**No one ever taught me how to survive**

**I didn't know how to cook or how to fight**

**S****o I learned it by myself that's how I'm still alive**

**But it pains me that I haven't anyone...**

"Do it." Thanks Gaara.

"But, but! She'll--!"

"Kankurou... Damaru, korosuzo(3)." Sweet.

**In the mean time I've made many mistakes**

**Burned dishes, gaping wounds...**

**Cooking and fighting now I can do it **

**If I couldn't how could I fight and eat?**

"You know, it's actually good..." I know.

"Thanks Neji!!!" They like it.

"Yeah, it was good Naru!"

"Thanks Kankurou! Heh! And I thought you don't want me to cook, ne?"

"Umm..." Aren't we embarrassed Kankurou-kun? Serves you right!

"Let's go." Hm? Where?

"Why? Gaara?" I want to know.

"We're near little town, or you want to sleep in woods?" Wow... Gaara know this place.

"LET'S GO!!!!!"

* * *

It's hot. Really hot.

"ARGH!!!! Why here is so hot!!!!!!" Act.

"We're in desert.'' Stop staring Neji.

"I now Neji! But it's hot!" Play.

"That's the desert." Stop staring Gaara.

"Oh really?! Like I don't know!" Act.

"Hn." Stop!

"Oh well that's great answer Gaara!!! How in the hell you guys aren't hot?! I mean it's way too hot!" Play.

We are in desert already five days. In that little town we get a guide. He's a cloaked figure and I'll be dammed if he isn't a shinobi from Sand. and guess who is cooking. Right. Me. Well to say the truth I don't really mind it. But I have to be careful and don't make something delicious. As to being hot here...

I'm in short white T-shirt, and short orange shorts.

And rest of my 'team' is in full clothes.

Well, I could be too, but I think if I didn't change and I wouldn't complain it would be suspicious, wouldn't it?

"HEY!!! Slow down will ya?!" Did I mention that we're running? Well we are.

"No." That's what I thought, 'cause if we'll keep this speed we'll reach Suna-gakure before midnight.

"Gaara! Why not?" Act, act, I have to act.

"You'll see." Don't stare.

"You're mean!" Act.

"Hn." Sigh.... Damn. Acting around them it's getting harder and harder...

I'm starting to slip.

God... How I wish Sasuke were here...

They stare to much.

Stop. Don't stare.

Neji...

Gaara...

**Stop! Stop!**

**I want... I really want... I really want to snap!**

**And I know I can't.**

**I want to scream.**

**And I now I can't.**

**Why they stare so much?!**

**It's to much! **

**Stop!**

Concentrate.

Act.

Concentrate.

Act.

I'm thinking to much of them...

Let's think... about something else...

That's it...

Relax...

Blend with surroundings...

Close your eyes...

Concentrate on something else...

That man, our guide... I don't know why but I can't shake feeling that something is wrong with him... The way he's moving, the way he talk, the way he dress, the way he act.

Because he act. He's not from Sand. He is but now but he wasn't. He moves like... More like...

That's it! Like Grass!

Of course! Two years ago some Grass territory was given to Wind country! He must be from that region!

"Naru? How do you know where you're going with closed eyes?!"

Fuck! I forgot to act!

In instant of second I open my eyes. I know it's Neji from his chakra and voice.

God how stupid it was! I was to quiet I was to concentrated. Fuck. I slipped again. I have to answer something...But what?! What?

No.

Stop.

Calm down...

"I-- Look!" We're at gates of Suna-gakure. Thanks goodness!

"We're here." Thank you Mr.Guide. Chance to act.

"YAY!!!!! I almost died in the desert! Ramen! Oh my God! There has to be RAMEN!!!!!! Ramen, I'm coming!" I still feel their gaze.

And Neji gaze is... full of suspicion.

Fuck.

* * *

(1) I don't know if such a country exist, but I have seen a fanwork/fanart with a country with moon near wind country, so I just made it. 

(2) Now, those three were completely made up by me and if -very big IF- they exist I have no idea about them.

(3) Shut up, I'll kill you (You know like he said in vol.4 or in episode 20 or 21).

Hmm... It's quite long... I think it's actually the longest, but I'm not 100% sure...

Those poems are kind of weird, don't you think? I don't know why but I can't make happy poems. I tried, I tried and I couldn't... Still, I hope you like it!

And A/N will be written while I will be posting this chapter. And it always be.

See you!


	5. Leaf in complete time to rock!

**Perfect illusion **

-KizuPL

**A/N:** Okay... I'm very sorry it took so long but: At first I was under impression of Evangelion (it can sound weird, but I haven't seen it before), than have tests at school - have to learn. And now... I was very sick - hey, I was even in hospital. I got some problems with lungs... Can you understand?! Thanks to that thing I have to learn more 'cause I have backlogs! GRRRRR! And it makes my life a living hell. Then my keyboard broke and I had a hard time in finding new one (I have an ooold computer and old type keyboard), then I had problems in my personal life... Argh! That's why it took me so long to update. Oh, well. Never mind. Just read. Pretty please? Oh. And here will be some others POV's .

**Warning:** OOC, OC, little Sakura bashing, hints of shonen-ai but... Naruto is a girl here so it's at the same time not. But others don't know so it is. But at the same time not... Um... Am I making any sense?

**Summary:** What if Naruto we know is just a disguise? Who is Naruto in reality? Sasu/Naru Gaara/Naru Neji/Naru

**Thanks **to: all people who sacrificed their time to review.

**Special thanks** to: **SSJ4 Sailor Menz**, **Half-Devil, Alicia McCllelan** and other which names I don't remember now (sorry if it's spelled wrong). Next time I'll be sure! I'll save reviews on disk and I'll have them at home.

**One more time sorry for such long break!**

Erm... Anyway, enough of rambling. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Leaf in complete - time to rock!

The gates looked like walls of the sand castle and guards didn't seem to like us. I wonder... Does it have something to do with the fact that I'm jumping all over the place screaming 'Ramen'?

Anyway, after showing our passports the guards let us in looking at me weirdly.

I was still bouncing like an idiot when I felt familiar presences. Let's look closer... Oh. Leaf comrades. And wait. Isn't it--?

"Stop bouncing like a dobe, dobe." Thanks goodness! It took all my will not to jump at him from happiness, but I made it look like it took all my will not to try to strangle him.

"I'm not bouncing like a dobe!" And according to me they know, after a while I scream "And I'm not a dobe, bastard!" He just smirk. But thank god he's here. Near him I can drop almost all of my act.

"What took you so long? Our group is here since--"

"Ask our new friend - _Naru_." Kankurou... is he provoking me? "She just had to complain and slow us down."

"Oh, well, excuse me, but if I remember correctly it was me who was cooking." I said in sweet voice "Besides, a woman have to take care of her 'businesses' even in journey. But why do I even bother?! A boy like you can't understand a pain of being a woman." I said in Sakura's voice.

"By businesses you mean: taking baths, doing make up, etc.?"

"Kankurou..." I said in voice of annoyed girl. "Be careful, or next time it's you who is responsible for meals..."

"But--!" His face is white

"No buts!"

"But I can't!"

"Than stop making fun of me or you'll starve!!!!" I close the distance between us and our faces are almost touching. He's turning red. Time to finish him "Do we understand each others Kankurou-kun?" I ask in most sweetest and angelic voice. Now he's terrified. Not that I'm surprised... I'm starting to act like Temari when she's angry... Damn, I am mean. And damn, I love it.

"Y-yes." Oh... He's shaking. Poor little scared pervert. I smile widely.

"Good" I turn back to Sasuke and flash him my famous fox grin. I can se his surprised face - he didn't thought that I can act like a girl, didn't he? "Hey, bastard. Where is Temari-chan?" Not that I need to ask. She's right behind me if I'm not wrong.

"Don't know, don't care. It's your case." He smirks "Dobe."

"Hey!!! How many times I tell you I'm not dobe, bastard!" I want to 'strangle' him when

"Naru-chan! Good to see. How was a trip?"

"Temari!" I throw myself at her. "I missed you so much! The journey was horrible!" I looked at her "It was a disaster! How you can stand near those brothers of yours?! First of that pervert Kankurou-"

"I'm not a pervert!!!!"

"Was way to annoying! Gaara killed poor bunnies and wanted me to eat raw meat! I had to cook!" I say in disguised voice "I hate cooking! And Neji was no help..." I ramble more about it and then Temari stops me.

"But you survived and that's all that count. Beside I have to deal with it all the time... But it's already over you." She smile at me and pats my back. I stay quiet whining a little more, but quietly. Then I whisper in quiet voice, so only she'll hear "And They were staring at whole time..." She looks at me weird, but seeing I'm not fooling her, her gaze turn troubled... I wanted to know what was with that look

"Yahoo! We're again complete!" But I was interrupted by Kiba...

"Oi, dog-boy, shut up." Temari... Anyway, more of Leaf's appear. I can see everyone here. Every Genin I mean... "Okay, since we're all here will get going."

"Huh? Where?!" My face is puzzled. But... I think we'll meet our Jounin's instructors...

"To see your instructors" She say rubbing her temple.

"But! But! I haven't eat any ramen! And I want ramen!!!" I whine. I can feel smirk from Kiba, amusement from all of them. I think... It's about the time when-

"Dobe." when Sasuke will act. I whirl around at look at him "I. Am. Not. A. Dobe!"

"Sure, dobe." He says and starts wondering away

"Bastard!!!" I scream, but I don't really meant it... I glare at him one more time and then look at Temari. She started walking away and I "Temari-chaaan! Wait!" screamed and run to her. She smirked and slowed down until I caught with her. Then I smiled and started to follow her. But why I feel such itching on my skin? I take a peek behind me. Oh great it's them again... Grrr.... It's getting really annoying...

We're walking.... And walking.... And walking... How long? Five minutes. Well, time to act....

"I want Ramen..." I whine and tug Temari's sleeve. None reaction "I wanna Ramen." I whine louder. "Temari-chan. Raameen." I said and stopped, stopping her as well. She rubbed her temple and glared at me. I looked at her with my puppy-dog eyes "Ramen?" I asked innocently. She sighed.

"Later..." She said. "After your meeting with teachers." Suit me.

"YAY!!!!" I jumped happily at her and hugged her "I love you Temari-chan!" I grinned happily at her flushed face

"Cut it, you idiot." Was said from her. I sensed the rest looking at me weirdly, but I smiled and let go of her. I started walking faster, then turned to them "Come on, you lazy bums. We got to hurry. The faster we'll meet them, the faster I'll get my ramen."

------------

At last at the right place.... You wouldn't believe that Temari got lost. Oh god, I'm going to tease her about this till no end...

This place looks pretty cool. Although it was little disturbing that all villagers were glaring at Gaara and at us - because we were with him. It was almost like in Konoha... Fucking assholes.

"Here are yours instructors." Temari points at the doors before us. "Our mission ends here. We'll see each others tomorrow, before the exam." She turns and starts to leave this place as well her brothers. Hmm... I suspected that...

"NOOO!!! What about my ramen?!" I asked in 'devastated' voice. Temari turned her head to me and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry Naru-chan. I forgot to mention that we will be sleeping in the same room, since we don't have enough rooms for girls." I sighed with false relief. It will be cool to sleep with her in one room. Knowing my luck I wouldn't be surprised if I would be sleeping in the same room as Gaara or Neji... Sharing room with her and having some times without feeling theirs stares was a nice change.

"Cool! Well then see you Temari-chan." I waved to her. And I felt a sudden gaze burning into me. I looked there almost knowing what I'll see. Like I thought Gaara... "See you tomorrow Gaara, Kankurou." I waved to them also.

When they were out of my sight I smiled with relief. No Gaara. At last...

"You're coming or not... Dead-last" Sasuke asked. I didn't even realized that most of them were already inside... I quickly came through the doors screaming at him 'I'm not a Dead-last, you asshole!'.

Inside were two persons: Gai and this female teacher of Hinata. Her name was... Kurenai, if I remember correctly. I wanted to ask where the hell is Kakashi sensei, but...

POOF!

Oh, here he was. Late as always.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Hmm... Without Sakura it sounds weird... No matter how annoying and weak she is, it's fun to 'scold' Kakashi with her...

"Oh... Naru-chan please forgive me..." WTF?!

"N-N-Naru-chan?! Are you feeling all right Kakashi-sensei?!" I hear some stifled snorts and even laughs.

"My eternal rival, Kakashi..." Was mumbled from Gai.

"Kakashi, enough." Oh thank you! Kurenai-san! "Listen guys as you have seen... You won't be starting in your normal groups." Oh no. Don't tell me you're going to... "That's why we decided to group you." Fuck. Knowing my luck... I'll get parried with Neji. "I'll announce those groups right now. And Kiba..." Everyone looked at him and he was napping. "Pay attention." She smacked him on his head. Ouch.

"Kurenai-sensei..." He whined, but glare from her silenced him. Looks like she's not so bad.

"Anyway... First group. Team 3: Mizu Naru.." Oh shit. Everyone beside Neji, everyone beside Neji... Not that he's a bad team-mate. He's very skilled, good ninja and all, but I would have snapped under his gaze... Beside he could discover who am I really and I can't allow that... "Rock Lee..." Good. "...and Uchiha Sasuke" Hell yeah! God -if you exist- thank you! "Your sensei will be Kakashi and Gai. I don't think I need to tell you who's in the next tem, but just to tell you: you'll be Team 5 and your sensei will be me and Gai." Whoa, whoa... You mean Gai will be sensei of both teams?

Real shame I can't ask this question.

"Wait... You mean Gai will be sensei of both teams?" Sasuke winks at me. Yup. Still the same. We still think similarly... I answer with slight grin. Then I feel an intense gaze. I don't have to turn to know that it's Neji. But hey, I'm an idiot so I can't possibly feel his gaze...

"Lee, Naru and Sasuke! With my brilliant advices.." I turn his voice off. I know those speech's... Even if I respect him for his strength I still can't get used to his... behaviour. To say the truth all I want is to get out of here and sleep. God a normal sleep without Gaara's or Neji's gaze.... Then maybe train or talk with Temari or Sasuke...

"Naru..." That's Kakashi voice. Oops. Looks like I spaced a little... "You can go now." Go? Oh shit... Where to? This time look of utter idiocy on my face is real.

"Let's go Dobe." Thanks Sasuke.. You helped me. I scream my so well known 'I'm not a dobe!' And followed him.

Away from gazes of other I sighed with relief and relaxed. I smiled at him and he also smiled a little

"You weren't listening to Gai, am I right?" He asked with smirk. I nodded

"His way of talking pisses me off." I said. "Beside... I'm very tired after this journey." I say to him in tired voice. He looks at me with surprise and before he asks me I continue "Maybe you didn't noticed but the way Gaara and Neji were staring at me is really disturbing..." The dark look in his eyes says he noticed it "Beside I slipped near Neji..." I sighed again "The worst thing is that they were doing it secretly, so 'me' they know couldn't sense it. But I did and ARGH!" I said annoyed.

Sasuke patted me on shoulder and said "Well, you know..." He looked at me very attentively "You have a nice body" He said with a smirk. I glared at him and punched him half-heartily

"Asshole." Murmured. Then I remember something "Suke?" My nickname for him, when no one is in near

"Hmm?"

"You know... Since I didn't listened to Gai.... What are ours plans, meetings, etc.?" He chuckled "Don't chuckle, just say it asshole."

"Fine, fine Naru-chan..." He smirked, knowing it annoys me. I glared at him. "Temari will shoew you the way... And I'll tell you details when we'll meet again." He says and starts walking away

"hey! I don't know where my room is!"

"Behind you dobe..." He says and disappears.

"Oh..." I turn around and indeed, I see doors with Temari's name written at it. I knock softly.

"Is it you Naru?" Came sharp reply

"And who else sis?" I responded and I heard her chuckle. The doors open and I see her.

"Thought you got lost little one." She smirked. I came in and huffed

"I'm not a 'little one' you know? Save it for your lovers..." I smirked as she snorted. I looked around. The walls were white covered in some writings -something about jutsus, there was one big bed, a table with two chairs, opened doors and a kitchen, closed doors, bookshelves, and some wardrobe and set of shelves for scrolls. And of course the weapon corner. "Looks cool." I said and sat at the nearest chair. She seated herself on bed. Now I saw that her fan was not on her backs, but was in weapon corner... Very rare sight.

"And what you expected?" She said and I remembered rooms of Ino, Sakura or Hinata. No. Scratch Hinata. Her room wasn't bad. Was pretty nice. Seeing look on my face she said with disgust "I'm not like that Sakura girl." And I laughed

"Oh really? Then what about blushing at the sight of Uchiha?" She blushed, but then said.

"Hey, he has a nice body... I wouldn't mind sleeping with him." At this it was my turn to blush. "Oh... Poor Naru-chan... You're not used to it?" She said mockingly. And I bit back a curse. "Oh, I forgot. You're a virgin..." I blushed bright red

"Stop it already." I pouted. She laughed nicely

"As you wish honey... Now take a bath, because you stink." I glared at her, tossed most of my weapons and hitai-ate at the bed, walked to the closed doors and opened them. Yup. Bathroom. I washed myself -luckily her soaps and shampoos weren't smelling ones... I tugged myself in towel, my wet hair brushed with her hairbrush. I took my cloths in hand and came out. I dropped them.

"TEMARI!!!" I screamed. There was a boy. Nice looking one -I have to admit. Black, straight and long hair in ponytail, handsome face, slim body and ice-like eyes. Not blue and not white... Indeed, very nice looking. Wonder how- No! Bad hormones! Very bad hormones!

"What?" She asked from kitchen.

"H-H-Here's a-a-a... a boy!" She came to the room and looked surprised, then relaxed.

"It's just Yomi-kun. My.... kind of lover." She said. Well, that explained a lot. Wait...

"That Yomi?" I asked. She said that from time to time they were sleeping together... She said that he was a very good and experienced lover. I shuddered.

"Yup." She nodded. "Yomi-kun, I'm very sorry, but as you see I've a visitor. We'll sleep another time." I blushed at the way she said it. The boy - Yomi - made a face.

"But I missed you." He said leaning to her... When he moved? I looked at him one more time. Fuck. He got a hitai-ate on his leg... Sand shinobi. Great, just great... And his voice was deep and held a cold edge. And he was ignoring me. Oh wait... I have to act...

"Who cares!" I said angrily "Temari-chan is busy so fuck off, asshole!" I said and glared at him. He looked over me, his gaze felt... just like Kankurou's. Fucking great. I tightened my grip on towel. Temari sensed my discomfort and decided to step in

"As Naru-chan said, I'm busy. Beside tomorrow is the exam, so we'll see each other." Oh fuck... "So please, leave..." She said. He looked at her, then at me once again and sighed.

"As you wish..." He turned to leave and I sighed. Before the doors he stopped and turned to look at me. I felt a sudden rush of air. Wind Teleportation! (1) Quickly I took one of my remaining kunai's. In next second he was near me and I pressed the kunai to his neck.

"Move and die." I said glaring at him. Then I stepped away "And stay away from me, asshole." I said standing near Temari. He just smiled.

"I see... You're also a shinobi... I'll be looking forward our next meeting Naru." He said and walked away. At last.

"Sorry..." Was all Temari said. I didn't blame her much... "Let's sleep and try to relax..." I nodded, changed to some loose T-shirt she gave me and slipped under covers. "Night Naru-chan." She said yawning.

"Night Tem-chan..."

------------

It was a late night and I still couldn't sleep... I lay in bed thinking about everything and nothing... About my acting and stuff... About the Konoha and people attitude toward me... About my nightmares... And worst of all - about boys...Bad hormones...

I rose slowly and carefully not to wake her up and walked to the window. I opened it and sat on the windowsill. The night was cool and the air smelled different, but nice. I looked up to the stars and

**When I sit alone in the darkness...  
When my soul cry painfully...  
Bloody tears flow from mine heart silently...  
But my eyes remain dry and emotionless.**

I smiled sadly.

------------Sasuke POV------------

He looked at the stars. His mind occupied with thoughts of his best friend- Naruto. How he wanted that everyone could see the real Naruto and not the 'dobe'... He knew how stupid it was... Impossible. He hates that Naruto has to act. It kills Naruto, he doesn't know it but it does. Naruto is starting to lose his emotions.

**Sitting still in the dark room  
With your flawless body, porcelain face  
With glasslike eyes and pretty dress  
You look like a perfect China-doll  
And you look so lifeless that I want to mourn**

But when painful memories flash before your eyes...  
And you remember pain and hurt that you went through...  
Those emotions reflect in your dead eyes and for a while...  
They become... alive.

I know then, that you want to tear it off  
This stupid disguise, this pretty mask  
That you want to be yourself  
But you know as well as I, that...  
You can't  
  
------------End Of Sasuke POV------------

I haven't even realized when I fallen asleep... I awoke when the sun rose. I stretched myself and yawned. I felt tired, but It'll pass after I'll take a shower. I looked at the sun and smiled.

Exam time...

------------

(1) Fuuton: Wind Teleportation. -->Genin level skill. Allows the user to quickly teleport to 20 meters. The opponent feels a sudden rush of air and thanks to that can know that it'll be used. Naruto can use it too.

Weird... Really weird... Anyway. Happy New Year, etc.

Please review. PS: I have no idea when next chapter will come... Sorry...


End file.
